Sleepless Nights
by Amazon-Season
Summary: This is a story about marinette and how she is dealing with all the pain in her life. read more to find out what happens next! Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

it was a dark summer night frigid to be exact. Marinette had just finished up an Akuma fight. This fight was different it had more difficult. This could have been the chilling air, or the fact Chat Noir had not been there to help. The Akuma victim Adrien Agreste, He had looked almost like Chat Noir. He called himself Chat Blanc. chat gone rogue. He said he would hurt the loved ones in Paris. I guess he just had enough of his non-loving father.

The next day at school was hard. The Akuma attack took place till three A.m then She had to stay up until 7:20. Ten minutes till school looks at the time " Oh NO! Tiki I'm going to be late!." she screeched while running through the door. she ran as fast as an ox, trying to be on time for once. The bell rung as she entered the class, she took her seat. Alya had noticed how drained she looked.

"have you eaten anything today?" asked Alya, "No, I haven't had food since yesterday morning," she replied. "Seriously, That's deficient to your health!" she stated with a distressed tone. "Please explain why?" asked Alya.

"GIRLS" Exclaimed the teacher. "What is so important that needs to disturb everyone's learning!" "Her Health" Alya she directly stated.

An:

This is my first fic.. SHould I continue or abandon?

THANKS FOR READING ALL FEEDBACK IS HELPFUL!


	2. Chapter 2

"What?!" the teacher said, "Girls, if marinette will be sick, then she can go to the nurse's office, Alya you may accompany her, but you must return immediately after." replied the teacher.

"Okay," said Alya.

*LOCATION* HALLWAY*

"Marinette?" asked Alya, "what?" replied Marinette "Why have you been acting weird lately?"

Marinette did her usual stutter session while trying to think up an excuse.

"Yeah. UM BAck-Problem-hurt-fall-pain-snow-slip." Lied Marinette."Marinette, those are lies, I know you too well." said alya. "Yeah, UM I think I will be sick." said marinette said as she ran away.

"what!?" Alya said "I'm sorry that i'm trying to help you!'(sarcastically)

Marinette ran and ran as fast and far as she could. She couldn't go anywhere, home, school, alya's. they would all just ask questions over questions. Also if marinette when through Paris, they might think there is a Akuma alert and send the kids home for the day. then Alya would follow her for the next two hours, so no being ladybug was not an option.

"Ugh I just don't know what to do, anymore. Everything is messed up because of me. I'm sure everyone hates me for being such a attention grabber. Adrien hates me too. I feel so week, And stupid too. I haven't been this down since-" marinette said as she got cut off.

"Purrincess?"said Chat noir, "whats wrong?" he said.

"I am awful chat noir, I am a awful person, I- I just make everything awful for everyone. It would be better if I was dead, better yet, Not born.

Chat just couldn't stop staring, His princess thought she was worthless, just a waste of space?

chat thought long and hard, he made his move when marinette was looking at the ground.

"CH-CHAT!?" she replied.

AN: SOrry for this being so short! I will make it longer in the future

:D PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!


	3. UPDATE

my stuff got deleted sadly so I will have to redo, my chapter three. any suggestions!

from what I remember what I wrote about what happened was super lame for the suspense.

I just came back from the E.R from my sickness.

more chapters soon.

will try to update soon

-1/23/18


	4. Chapter 4

my stuff got deleted sadly so I will have to redo, my chapter three. any suggestions!

from what I remember what I wrote about what happened was super lame for the suspense.

I just came back from the E.R from my sickness.

more chapters soon.

will try to update soon

-1/23/18


	5. Chapter 5

I just re-read this story And I forgot She Knows ADRIEN chat but lol I stupidly said" SHe thought her first kiss would be to adrien agreste not chat noir.,"" so I will redo that VERY short chapter, I might abandon this fic after that chapter, since no one really seems to leave review or read it . if you are a die-hard fan please let me know, even if you don't have a fanfiction acc. you can leave a review, please help. I am though very thankful to everyone who has viewed this story! I MAY OR MAY NOT ABANDON IT IK most of you just want the story done now. I'm sorry but here it is. your story.

_Lol im in-class writing this trash_

!?, why would you kiss a mess up like me .I'm stupid worthless, clums-" marinette said. "SHUT UP."he said loud and clear "wh-what " she said,"I SAID SHUT UP MARINETTE!, how could you just say that about yourself. your beautiful, smart, quick-witted, and have adorable freckles" chat said as marinette started to ugly cry. "But A-Adrien, why wou-would you say that.

\- AN: UGH THE BELL JUST RUNG I WILL POST THIS CUZ IT WILL GET DELETED OTHERWISE  
LUV u guys.


End file.
